Tack
Tack (played by xYuriBunny ) is a sorcerer and a student in They're All Real. Personality: Tack is extremely shy and socially awkward. He doesn't talk or interact with nearly anyone, simply because he doesn't know how. In other words, he's the school loner. He's also a bit oblivious, which causes a lot of trouble, whether it's him missing every class he ever signed up for or falling for a homicidal maniac. Abilities: So far Tack's powers are just party tricks. He can make things levitate and appear out of thin air, but that's about it. He wishes he could have better powers. He probably would if he ever went to class, but he's a little too oblivious to realize this. A shame, since his elders thought he had so much potential. What Tack does instead of going to class is exploring the school. He knows every secret passageway, every hidden room, where the vents lead to, etc. Most of the time he just gets sidetracked and falls asleep in the vents instead of going into his assigned dorm room. Because he's explored the school so thoroughly, he knows a lot about all the students and teachers. He'd be crawling through the vents, minding his own business, and he'd overhear a conversation. Expect him to know some of your secrets, expect him to know for sure if the secret belongs to you. He's oblivious, remember? Relationships: Angel - One day Tack was climbing through the vents yet again. That's when he saw Angel. Immediately he fell head over heels, never having seen someone so beautiful and mysterious. He decided to follow her for the rest of the day, closely watching through the slits in the vents. At first Angel was creeped out by this, but then after sharing a few messages on Tumblr the two actually started talking. After an unfortunate incident with a certain blonde genie, Tack got an alter ego and ended up having sex with Angel. Through this, the two somehow became best friends. Some would think that getting to know the real Angel would change his feelings for her. Even Dean told him to take Angel off her pedestal and actually look at her. His feelings only escalated after he realized how sweet she could be. She's even told him that she's a serial killer, but he believes she can change her ways and has simply ignored this fact. Tack didn't hesitate to tell Angel how amazing she was, and they were always happy together. He believed that he could never really be with her, since she was so in love with Mok. Even so he couldn't stay away, despite the heartbreak. He confronted her about it, asking if he was just another person to cheat on Mok with. Angel ended up confessing her feelings for him. They are now together, though Mok has no idea about this. Destino - Destino is Tack's mother figure. He's extremely attached to her and would do anything for her. Tinkerbell - Tink and Tack met one day when he was stalking Angel. They bonded over their shared loneliness, as neither had any friends. The two spend their time having staring contests and chatting (mostly about Angel from Tack's side.) Tink secretly doesn't approve of Tack and Angel being together as Angel ignored him for such a long time. Fanfics: Even Stalkers Have Stalkers Could it be out of line to say you're the only one breaking me down like this?